The Beginning
by Melissa Schmitt
Summary: Here's a story about Elizabeth! It's before The Burn Of Radiation and based off of when Liz is still in Vault 100. If you havn't read The Burn Of Radiation, please go check it out! Thanks guys. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

The horror of my mom's death haunted me every night. It was a recurring dream...no, nightmare. It was like a ghost that loved to hear my scream in the middle of the night, so it always came back.

"Go away! Please go away!" I sat up from my plain bed and pleaded. I frantically shook my head, hoping it would disappear. Twelve year old Thomas was still asleep. The boy was a damn heavy sleeper. But I was happy, at least he would sleep peacefully. It was the second year after mom's death. I had to take care of Thomas, feed him, cheer him up, but I also had to keep Alex out of trouble. She was my best friend but she sure knew how to get the Overseer pissed. I looked at the clock on my pip-boy. It was about 8:30 am. I stood up and was about to walk out our steel door. I was greeted by Derek, the Overseer. He was holding a strong hand up as he was about to knock on the door. He had just become the Overseer since his father stepped down only a couple months ago.

"Oh, hi Elizabeth." He smiled nicely. I never trusted him, or liked him for that matter.

"Sir…" I said politely.

"I know I'm late, but happy sixteenth." He continued the toothy smile.

"Thanks."

"I also know it's your mom's death anniversary." His face looked down at his feet as he acted like he cared. I knew he didn't. Why should he? Not like it was his mother's death.

I quietly stared at him.

"I brought you this." He lifted a up woven basket with a couple drinks in it.

"Sir, I'm not allowed to drink alcohol." I kept a sharp eye on the whiskey and vodka.

"No one will know." He winked.

"But sir-"

"Come on Liz, just take it." He urged.

I glanced over to Thomas' sleeping form. I finally took the basket from Derek's waiting hands. "Thank you…" I sighed with shame. "I need to take care of Tom now, so if you'll excuse me."

"Ya, of course." He smiled and waved goodbye.

The door closed and I leaned my back on it. A couple tears forced their way down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and found a hiding place for the drinks.

"Hey Tom." I said and kneeled next to his bedside.

"Ya?" He responded and rubbed a sleepy eye.

"It's almost your birthday." I smiled.

He turned his back to me. "Don't remind me…" I heard the sadness take over him.

"Thomas...I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry! Why don't you go hang out with the person who actually means something to you, like Alex?" He yelled angrily.

I let my head hang as I walked outside our room. I quietly made my way over to Alex's place. I couldn't take his outbursts personally. He's been doing them quite a bit, but what can I do? Nothing. He won't let me help. He honestly wants nothing to do with me.

I knocked on Alex's metal door. "What?" Her voice was muffled from the door.

"It's just me." I answered.

"Come in." I clicked the door open and saw Alex in her banned sweats and tank top "What's up?" She asked casually.

"Same as normal. I just want Thomas to understand I'm not trying to take over mom's position. I just care a lot about him…" I said and walked to sit on the couch.

She sat next to me. "He's a teenager now, just give him his space. Someday he'll understand you were just trying to help him."

"I know...Wanna get some food?" I asked.

"As long as the overseer is not there, he keeps checking me out."

"I agree. He gave me some alcohol this morning…What if Thomas saw? Then he'd never trust me..." I sighed.

"He gave me a birth control pill yesterday. Why would it matter? If he finds it he'll probably just share it with his buddies. You could give it to me, I keep it safe."

"I guess you're right." Her and I walked back to my room and grabbed the basket. Thankfully, Thomas had left to go out somewhere. I grabbed out a bottle of whiskey before she could take it all. "Hey, I want some too." I said and gave a little smile.

"No, that would break your good girl reputation. I know what I'm doing tonight. Getting drunk and using those pills." She gave me a sly smile.

"Alex, please be careful." I paused for a moment. "And fuck off, my whiskey." I joked. "Let's get this shit to your room then go get some food." I said after placing my whiskey back in a hiding spot.

"Great idea, I burned a bunch of calories last night." She continued to smile at me then winked.

"Alex!" I playfully hit her arm. "What? Was I not good enough?" I laughed at the inside joke. Again, she's my best friend but I don't like some of the things she did...especially doing this and sleeping with guys at sixteen. I like my friend better without a child. But her and I did have funny conversations about sleeping together. We actually told a guy we did and he believed us.

"No, I needed more satisfaction."

"Oh well I'm sorry, maybe next time I'll bring better shit."

She and I laughed as we walked down the metal hallways. We had finally gotten to the cafeteria. I grabbed some water and an apple. She grabbed two bowls of noodles and a glare from the cooking lady.

"Why don't you eat more?" She asked.

I just shrugged and took a bite of the red apple.

"Seriously, when your mom was alive you ate more than ever. Now you eat an apple, maybe noodles from lunch and that's it." We sat down at one of the vatican tables.

I shrugged again.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is just fine...My mom's death anniversary is today, Tom hates me, the Overseer gave me alcohol, and I keep having nightmares of mom's death."

"I have a solution to get your mind off things."

"And why do I have a bad feeling of what you're about to say?"

"You shouldn't worry about what I'm going to say but instead what I'm about to do." She stood up and pulled down her shirt revealing the tops of her voluptuous breasts.

"Alex!" I crossed my arms and looked away. "People are staring…"

"That's the point." She walked over to one of the tables filled with our fellow classmates and bent over. All of the guys stared at her chest as she talked to them.

"Nice friend you got there." One of the guys walked over to me.

I glared at him.

"Why don't you do it too?"

"Alex!" I yelled fearfully.

"Give me a second, I'm making plans." She yelled back at me.

"Alex! I think I'm about to get raped, get you ass over here now!"

"What?" The guy asked and smiled as if nothing happened.

"See he's harmless, also he's a pretty fun ride." She smiled at me.

I glared from the guy to her. I took one of the uneaten noodle bowls and threw half on him then the other half on her. I had to hold in a laugh.

"Fine by me." Alex stripped off her shirt with only left her in a lacy bra. All the guys at the table cheered.

"See, you should do that too." The guy was pulling noodles out of his hair.

"Ok Alex, my mind is half off my depressing life. Can we go now…?" I blushed.

"Not yet." She smiled back at me.

The Overseer walked in the door and looked over at Alex. He creepily smiled and walked over to her. "Come with me young lady." He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her out of the cafeteria.

It was really quiet now. All the cheering guys looked at the door Alex was pulled out of. They all glanced at me and smiled.

"Fuck you guys and fuck Alex…" I sighed.

"Will do." The guy she made 'plans' with smiled.

I glared at him. I gripped his brown hair and pulled his head back. "I will fucking hurt you, dick face." I released his hair and walked to the Overseer's hoping to 'save' Alex. 'Oh Alex, what have you done now…?' I thought in my head.

* * *

**Hey guys! Megan and I decided to start stories about the past/beginning where it takes place before they go into the wastelands. Megan helped me a little in the chapter (especially that part where Alex takes off her shirt…) so; we will have a couple chapters in this story of the beginning. Please check out Megan's profile and read Alex's The Pain of the Past. Please PM and comment us/me! Thanks so much! **


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

I quickly walked to the Overseer's office. But when I got there, the door was wide open but no one was there. A couple chairs stood around the room, and the desks each had their own wall to lean on.

"Liz?" A voice asked behind me making me jump in surprise. I spun around only to be met by Chad's friendly face. Chad was a nice attractive guy. He had a cute smile that made anyone feel better. His hair was an amazing dark blond, and his eyes were a magnificent blue green color. I liked him a lot, especially since he respected girls, even me. I never thought about actually dating him because he always had a prettier girlfriend, besides I'm just too shy to even say a word to him.

"Umm, just looking for someone." I blushed.

"Need help?" He asked kindly with that famous smile of his.

"Well, if you see Alex...just tell her I'm looking for her."

"Ya, sure." He paused and just stared down at me. I continued to look at the floor and rubbed my forearm. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He waved goodbye and walked away.

I brushed some hair out of my face and watched him leave. After he was out of sight and frantically looked in the Overseer's office. I searched for anything that had a sign of Alex. "Come on, come on…" I said under my breath.

"Need something?" One of the Overseer's guards asked from behind me. My eyes widened in horror. I nervously turned around and closed the drawer I was looking in.

"Sorry, I was just...the door was open and I-" He interrupted him.

"You just thought you could walk in?" He questioned.

"No sir, I'm sorry." I looked down sadly. His large figure advansed on me.

"Hey Liz." A voice called. I looked past the guard to see Chad again. "There you are. Did you find what the Overseer asked for you to look for?"

"Umm…" I thought confused. "Oh, right. No, it's not in here." I finally played along.

The guard looked between Chad and I with a confused look. "Go on." He shook his head and pointed towards the door.

I quickly walked past him and over to Chad. "Thanks." I whispered under my breath.

He just smiled and waved to the guard and walked next to me. "So..?"

"Just don't ask. You're lucky you didn't go to get food about ten minutes ago."

"Gotcha ya. Well, just stay out of trouble from now on. I'll meet up with you later and I'll keep an eye out for Alex." He waved again and walked into the distance.

I made my way back to my room. 'Maybe she'll be there? I don't know...perhaps she went back to her room.' I continued to think of possible places. The metal door of my room clashed open to reveal Alex in the metallic door. She now had a shirt on again and looked just fine.

"Alex! What happened?" I yelled once the door closed.

"Oh you know, slept with him and left." She replied calmly.

"Alex…" I said sternly. "You could have been beaten, or worse. Please be more careful! Think before you do! I like having you around. You are my only friend so just please." I felt like I was going to explode. But I kept myself calm and just made a small rant.

"I didn't make the rules, I just break 'em." She smiled at me.

"Ok, just think before you do...ok?"

"No promises."

I gave her a small glare. Before saying anything, I put my hands up and grabbed the Whiskey from its hiding spot. I took a long sip of the drink then placed it back. "I'm gonna kill you if you get in trouble again." I smiled.

"Go ahead and try."

"Oh really." I glanced at her in the corner of my eye.

"Really."

"I'm not sure if you could win…" I joked. I knew she was stronger and I knew damn well she'd win but I just played along.

"Ya, of course. I mean when guys walk by they say look it Elizabeth the strong one and Alex the weak one."

I laughed. "That's definitely what they say."

"If I remember correctly they actually say 'hey look it's the hot slut and her goody two-shoes friend.'"

I stopped smiling and looked down at my feet. "That's probably right." I said quietly, hoping she didn't hear.

"If you don't like your label, change it. Prove them wrong, sleep with Chad."

"Alex, it's not the fact that I'm a goody-goody. It's the fact I can't talk to people. I tried to talk to Chad today, then I completely embarrassed myself by getting in trouble and needing him to save me."

"Then don't use your voice, use your mouth."

"Alex...I think that would be worse." I slightly smiled at her. She was pretty funny when she thought I could actually do that. "Besides, he's dating someone…"

"That slut Katy? She's got nothing, except for boobs. You're not too shabby yourself."

"Alex…" I blushed. "She has way more than just boobs. She has more than me. She's enough to get his attention. I'm apparently not…"

"That's why there are push-up bras. Just a tip, if you're going to sleep with him and you're wearing a push-up bra he's going to be disappointed."

"I can't do that… like I said, I can't even talk to him."

"And as I've said before, you don't need to use your words."

I just stared at my feet silently. "I doubt I can do that too. He has Katy, he doesn't need me. "

"I can get rid of her for you."

"Alex…" I scolded. "Let's not go off killing people, yet. Ok? Just get it. He doesn't even _want _me."

"Make him want you. I'm not saying go and take off your shirt, I'm just saying fill up all the gaps Katy lacks in and slowly fill the other gaps until she's completely gone."

"Alright fine, maybe. I might do it. Now let's talk about you…" I tried to change the subject.

"What about me?"

I thought about asking about the Overseer then I thought how awkward it might be and how angry she might get. "Umm...what happened between you and your last guy?" I tried to remember his name.

"Ehh, not the best."

"He walked up to me yesterday. He was just a little awkward and scared." I paused. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing out of the wonted."

"Interesting…" I fearfully looked at her. "Hey, let's go take a little walk." I motioned towards the door.

* * *

**Hey is chapter two for The Beginning. If you haven't, please read The Burn Of Radiation which is a story also about Liz and Alex. (It's just after they leave the Vault.) Please comment or PM me for suggestions, comments, or concerns. Thanks for reading! **

**Hi, I like typing on Melissa's stuff, it's fun.**

**Thank you Megan...haha. That is Megan, creator of Alex. **


	3. Chapter 3

Alex and I walked together and made small chat. We walked in circles and around other halls. About five minutes later, we were met by Chad and the kid Alex made 'plans' with in the cafeteria. Kaidan, the boy talking with Chad, smiled at Alex. She playfully smiled back. I rolled my eyes and found myself looking at Chad. He looked back and smiled. I felt my lips curl into a smile.

"So, you free now?" Kaidan asked and inched closer to Alex.

"Am I free, Liz?" Alex asked as if I had any say.

"I guess, Alex." I sighed.

"Why not invite more people?" Kaidan winked.

"Wow…" I blushd.

"Kaidan." Chad glared at him.

"Why not? You did just get over Katy." Kaidan playfully elbowed Chad.

Alex looked at me and smiled.

'No.' I mouthed to her.

"I think that's a great idea." Alex smiled evilly.

"See? How bout it Chad?" Kaidan continued to give him winkey faces.

Chad face palmed himself. "I'll go if Liz goes, but I'm leaving once you two start shakin' the bed."

"I agree." I rolled my eyes and glared at Alex. "Fine, I'll go but I'm also leaving once shit starts happening."

Kaidan literally jumped with excitement and walked with us back to Alex's room. Kaidan and Alex kept giving each other funny faces. I kept my gaze on the metal floor. When we made it back to her room, they sat on the bed together as I sat on the floor with Chad.

"I think we made a mistake to come along." I whispered to Chad.

He nodded and smiled.

"No, this is a great choice, Liz." Alex said.

"Alex, shut up. Don't you need to start using your mouth and not your voice?" I asked her and smiled.

"Your right. You should also start using your mouth."

I rolled my eyes and Kaidan and Alex started talking about stuff I didn't care about. I thought about my hair, breath, make up. I hoped I looked a little ok in front of Chad.

"So, Katy? Can I ask?" I looked worriedly over at his broad figure.

"Oh ya, she freaked out about some stupid shit. She thought I was cheating on her. She also wanted kids. That's when I figured out a little more about why she liked me. She just wanted this." He pointed to his crotch and smiled.

"Well, isn't that interesting. Mystery solved."

"Ya…" He voice droned out. We could hear Alex and Kaidan making out in the background. I just stared into Chad's eyes and he stared back into mine. His strong arms were suddenly around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. Our mouths were colliding as we suddenly started our own makeout session.

"I...I'm sorry…" He said and pulled away. "I didn't mean to. I-" I interrupted him by pulling him back in. I pushed him to the floor and started kissing him again. He laid on the soft carpet I had gotten Alex a little while ago. I softly laid on top of him.

"You guys can continue, I just advise don't use a black light." Alex smiled over at us.

I pulled away and smiled at Chad. I then turned to where Alex sat with Kaidan and smiled. "We should probably go. You guys need privacy."

"I think you guys need privacy." Kaidan laughed.

Alex smiled at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh go ahead and say it." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Told you so."

I laughed. "Happy?"

"Yes, and oh use condoms."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Chad laughed. I got off of Chad and walked over to the door.

"Have fun, Alex." I said over my shoulder and walked outside. Chad walked next to me as we made our way to my room. When we almost got there, he easily picked me up and opened the door. Gratefully, Thomas was still gone. He placed me on the bed as our kissing continued.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with Chad next to me. One of his arms was across me as he slept. He was breathing softly and quietly next to me. I glanced over to Tom's bed. He wasn't there. I wasn't worried. He normally slept over at a friend's room. He was barely ever here, and I can't get mad at him for that. Alex was right, he's a teen boy. I looked back over at Chad as he slowly woke up.

I wrapped my arms around him. He smiled. "Hey."

"Morning."

"I definitely forgot all about that girl, Katy."

"Well, I'm happy I could take your mind off of her." I was more comfortable with him. I guess after you sleep with someone, you know them better then you ever will with someone you don't sleep with. I got up and he sat up on the bed. I was only in my bra and underwear. I picked up my jumpsuit and folded it up. I picked up his and gave it to him. "Let's go find Alex and Kadian then go get some food." I said as I started putting clothes on. He nodded and pulled his vault suit on. He stood up after he was fully clothed and grabbed my hands. He softly kissed me then walked beside me as we left the room. We reached Alex's room and I knocked just to make sure. There was no answer.

"I really hope they are only sleeping…" Chad smiled. I nodded then opened the door. They were both lying in the plain bad asleep. A couple empty bottles of alcohol were along the bed and floor.

"Alex, come on. Get up." I said a little loudly to wake her.

"Shh, be quiet." She placed her hand on her head and cringed.

"Come on. Let's go get you guys some water. Chad and I are headed to go get some food" I said quieter.

"Uhh, it's too early." She groaned and detangled her body from Kaidan's.

"Alex, it's almost 10." I smiled.

"Yea, too early." She removed the sheets and stood up naked.

I smiled and rolled my eyes while Chad turned around. "Just come on. Wake up your sleeping buddy."

She picked up a baseball and threw it at him. "Hey…" Kaidan sighed.

"You're so charming." I laughed at her 'wake up call'. "Get up, dick face. We are going to get food."

"Dick face? Interesting." Alex questioned my word choice.

"Yep, that's my nickname for him. I like it." I laughed. "Now, both of you, get clothes on so we can leave. I'm hungry."

They both slowly got dressed with their eyes half open. When they were finally clothed, we left to the cafeteria. Chad has his arm around my shoulders as we walked. Kaidan and Alex just walked awkwardly and sleepily next to each other. We each got our own food then sat at a table. I, again, had only an apple. Chad a gotten two apples and some eggs. Alex ordered nothing, she said she didn't feel like eating. Kaidan had gotten a whole box of sugar bombs. Once we sat down on the booth Alex fell asleep on Kaidan's lap.

I quickly finished my apple before anyone was done eating. I leaned against Chad as he finished eating and conversated with Kaidan. I kept quiet and just watched everything going on around me. Thomas was at another table with some friends. He didn't even notice I was there. It was like I was invisible or something. I was never there to him. My thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling.

"What are you doing!?" A pissed of girl yelled. I looked over to see Katy yelling at Chad and pointing to me.

"Katy, we broke up yesterday." Chad said calmly. I was happy he wasn't yelling.

"Ya, but first i thought we could work this out. Second, why her!?" She yelled in a disgusted tone.

I continued to stay quiet. I didn't want to say anything. I never protected myself or stood up for myself. It was always for others. So, I just let her continue insulting me.

"He's a geeky, ugly, bitch that has nothing for you."

"She has kindness. Something you'll never have." Chad said, still in a calm voice.

"Oh really? If it was her 'kindness' against me, who'd win?"

"Her."

"You're just saying that. If she wasn't standing there, you'd be begging for my forgiveness."

"No I wouldn't. Who'd want you? Maybe some guy who wants to be a father at this age. But that's not me."

"That girl you're sitting with has nothing. Her father doesn't even love her." I felt tears sting as the threatened to escape. Alex was now awake and just starting to hear the conversation. Chad looked pissed, his calm face had disappeared. "I bet her mom wanted to die."

At that moment, I couldn't take it. I jumped up from the seat. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I ran down the halls back to my room. Tears were still flowing down as I got to my room and sat on the bed. I rested my head in my hands and continued to feel the sorrow and pain. 'Please go away...just go away.' I said to myself.

* * *

**Hey guys. I hope you are enjoying The Beginning. I like writing it because I'm enjoying the opportunity to write about Liz's beginning life in Vault 100. If you haven't already, please check out The Burn Of Radiation. That takes place after Alex and Liz (and Thomas) escape the Vault and live in the Wastelands. Please PM me for anything. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

I continued to sit on my bed. The tears had finally stopped and I stared at the opposite metal wall. Anger burned inside me. There was no more sorrow or misery. I quit holding myself back and stood up. I walked outside the door and walked back to the cafeteria. When I get to the eating room, Katy was smiling devilishly at Chad who was holding Alex back. Alex looked pissed and was about to rip Katy's face off if Chad and Kaidan weren't pulling her back. Katy turned to see me and the evil smile largened.

"Bitch." I growled and punched her stomach.

Her face switched into surprise as the breath left her lungs and she fell. She was coughing while she tried to catch her breath. "W-w-" She continued to try and speak.

"You fucking bitch. My father is an asshole and my mother loved my brother and I more than anything. So shut your fucking face." I glared down at her. Alex finally escaped Chad and Kaidan's arms while they stared at me in shock. Alex angrily walked over and grabbed Katy by the collar of her vault jumpsuit. She punched her face about twice before dropping her and looking worriedly over at me.

"Liz, are you okay? How does your hand feel?" She turned back toward Katy and spit on her. "Bitch." She said more quietly.

I half smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." I felt as if I was about to break down again but I kept a stern face. "I think I need to go. I can't look at her…" I glared at Katy again and walked off. I quietly made my way to my room. I heard Alex trail after me. She walked a little quicker to walk beside me.

"She wasn't right, about my parents...right? She was just trying to hurt me?" I asked Alex sadly.

"No, she was just be a bitch. Your mother loved you, she'd do anything for you. On the other hand, not trying to hurt you, your father didn't give half a shit."

"I know…do you ever wish your parents." I paused. "You know...cared."

"Truthfully no, if they care they care about how much I get in trouble, how much I drink, how many time guys stay over. I don't know I just don't really feel the need to have their approval or for that fact their love."

"Good, then this won't make me sound so bad…I'm really happy my father doesn't care. I'm happy to have no father. I mean, I'd love to have mom back but I could live without a dad." I confessed when we finally got to our room. "Alex, I'll see you tomorrow. I need to rest, it is early but I just need to be alone right now. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Okay, night. I'll tell what's his face to stay away from here, unless you want him here."

"Chad, and I'm fine. Bye." I laughed and waved farewell. I door clanked open then quickly closed after I walked inside. I sighed and looked down at my shoes. I kneeled down to untie them the pull them off along with the socks. Now I stared down at my barefeet. I walked over to a small table next to my bed and grabbed the knife laying on it. I sat down while I twirled the knife around. 'The fucking bitch. She thinks she's the best. Well she's not. She's a fucking. bitch, whore...' I continued on in my head. My thoughts were suddenly stopped when I felt a shirt pain on my left wrist. I glanced down to see dark, red, blood start to pool out. The knife I'd been playing with in my right hand had gotten to close to my left. "Shit…" I said in a calm deep voice. I stung a little but not that much. I had done it before on purpose. I was worried about what Thomas, Chad, or Alex would think. Thomas would keep ignoring me, and Chad would probably think I'm some weird emo chick and break up with me. And Alex...she'd kill me...literally. I went over to the red and white first aid kit on the wall. I moved a couple stimpacks out of the way to find a wrap bandage. I wrapped the white gaz around my wrist. Some red stained through and started to travel through the bandage. Soon it stopped bleeding through and there was a small pain from the injury. I found myself venturing back to the bed and laying down only to quickly fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my door opening. I cautiously opened one of my eyes and glanced at the figure. Thomas was walking in while a giant yawn formed.

"Tired?" I asked.

He nodded. "You look tired too. How long were you here?"

"Well what time is it?"

"Ten." He paused. "PM."

"Wow. I've been asleep for about eleven hours." I yawned and sat up.

"Good job." He sighed with attitude. "I'm going to bed." He laid down on his own bed with his back towards me. I looked down sadly and laid back down with my back facing him. My head slightly touch my wounded wrist. I hissed slightly in pain. It was getting kind of bad, but I had to keep it hidden.

* * *

**Hey guys. I know it's not the most interesting story like The Burn of Radiation or The Pain of the Past but oh well. It's kind of showing that the Vaults were just like real life even if they seem so different. I hope some of you guys are liking it. :/ Anyway, please comment or PM me for suggestions, questions, or something. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't sleep much since I had slept so long before. Everything was dark and quiet. That was until I heard quiet sobs. I slightly turned my head to see if the noise was coming from in here. A figure was sitting on the floor, crying. I turned the lamp on beside my bed.

"Tom?" I said when I could see his form sitting 'Indian style' on the cold ground. I stepped off the bed and walked over to see what he was doing. He was looking at a book- mom's favorite book. I sat on my knees beside him. My hands remained neatly in my lap. I didn't know if he'd want me here to comfort him or not, so I gave him his space. "What's wrong, Thomas?" I asked.

He continued to cry as tears fell from his cheeks to the pages of the book. He handed me a picture. It was of mom, Thomas, and I. Then he handed me a second picture of mom, dad, and me when I was 3.

"We look so happy." He pointed to the picture that included him.

I didn't say anything.

"Then here, she looks just as happy with him. You also seem happy. Did you like him then?" He looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I was young but, yes. I loved father. He cared for mom and I then. Thomas, don't be mad at father. He's a good man, in his own way. I don't know what happened, but he changed. Maybe he was always the way he is now, but that is who he is. We can't change him, he can only change himself. And even if he did change to a good, caring, person- a shred of that killing monster would still be inside. But, Tom, you can't be mad at him. People make mistakes, even you, me...mom." I whispered. He continued to stare up at me. He suddenly flung his arms around my neck and hugged me. His face pressed up against me as he cried. I put my arms around him and stroked his back.

I don't know how long we sat there. He never released his grip on me. The whole night was silent, he might have even fallen asleep. The only thing said that night was:

"Elizabeth- I love you." Thomas said sadly.

"I love you too, hon." Then it was back to silence. Finally he let go and rubbed his eyes.

"Can you walk me to class?" He asked.

"Sure thing." I smiled and got up. I put a hand out which he grabbed and I pulled him up. "Let's go." Then it was another quiet walk to his classes. We said our farewells and parted ways. I went to my pip-boy programming post.

Today, Chad brought me food, kissed me hello and goodbye, then left. Alex didn't visit, but she never did. We hung out after I was done working. She was probably in her room asleep with some guy. I had nothing to do today. I sat at my desk, twirled a pencil, looked at my own pip-boy, looked at my wounded wrist, and did nothing. When I was finally able to leave, I quickly ran out and to Alex's room. I knocked on the door, the same way I always do.

"Come in." Alex said with a muffled voice.

The door opened and Alex was wearing her Vault 100 jumpsuit and making out with some dude I never knew.

"Ditch the guy and get some food?" I asked casually as if he couldn't hear.

"Indeed." She whispered an unknown message in his ear and kissed him one more time.

"Okay, let's go." I motioned and we walked off to the eating area. I ordered myself noodles and Alex got herself one box of sugar bombs, two bowls of noodles, and a Nuka Cola. We sat down at our table and started to eat our dinners.

"Well, well, looks like you're eating." She said with a mouth full of noodles.

I shrugged. "Hungry, I guess."

"Or something happened."

"Umm." I thought for a moment. "Well Thomas and I had a small bonding moment."

"That's good."

"Yeah." I took a bite of the food. "Ow." I said a little louder then I wanted when my cut started to sting.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh...nothing. Just some weird pain."

"You're lying."

"Why'd you say that?" I asked casually.

I've known you for sixteen years, Liz." She gave me a small glare. "Show it to me."

I hesitated before finally lifting my left arm. She inspected the bandage for a moment until unwrapping it.

" I know it looks bad." I said defensively.

"Bad? Liz, you're fucking cutting yourself?"

"It wasn't on purpose, I promise. I just didn't note how close the knife was to my other arm."

"Fine, I don't want to find anymore though."

"I promise."

"You better."

We were done eating quicker than ever. I wasn't sure if she was mad or something. The last words she said were "Bye." When she said farewell, she gave me a sad but very hard to read expression. I wasn't sure if I were to worry about it or let it slide. I thought it was better to let her be alone, well, alone with another guy. I made my way back to my room. No one was there so I picked up the book Thomas was looking at last night. I looked through mom's favorite book. I read it more than ten times. I know because mom always read it to me and after she died I wouldn't put the damn book down. I was tired from getting no sleep last night so I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_The bullet rang through the air. _

"_Mom!" I yelled down the halls. When I got to the source of the bullet, three limp bodies lined the floor. The bodies were of mom, Thomas, and Alex. My father smiled darkly and held his gun at his side. The alarms were really loud. I would cover my ears but the sound would still bleed through. I closed my eyes then opened them again. Now, more bodies than I could count were laying on the floor in a pile of blood. They all have a Vault 100 jumpsuit. "No…" I whispered. _

"_Yes." My fathers voice said. "Look at it, look at what you caused." He smiled again. _

I quickly sat up from my bed. Everything was cold and the air smelled weird. The alarms and red flashing lights didn't stop from my dream. They were still going on in the realistic world.

"Thomas!" I yelled worryingly. I ran up and down the halls. People rushed in different directions. Guards tried to calm everyone down. I ran quickly and pushed other out of the way. I searched for Thomas, Alex, or even Chad. But I couldn't find anyone. That was until I turned a corner and smashed into a sturdy figure. The force made me fall and I knew the other person fell as well.

"Liz?" Chad's voice said.

"Chad!" I smiled at him. "I'm happy you're okay." He helped my up and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, what's going on?" My stomach dropped as I awaited his answer. I dreamed my father would never re enter the vault.

"Someone exited the vault."

"Who?"

"You-you don't know?"

"Chad, who is it?" No, don't say Thomas left.

"Alex." He said sadly.

I felt as if a rock was settling in my stomach. "What? No…"

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"No...no no no." I sodded.

He hugged me tightly as I weeped for my best friend. The alarms suddenly stopped. It was silent, even the screaming people and yelling guards were quiet.

"Let's get you home." He escorted me back to my room. We entered the metal 'home.' "I- uh- I gotta check on my mom. I'll come right back-"

"Go ahead, Chad. Please go check on your family. If you see Thomas, tell him to get back here, please." I whispered and held in the tears.

I sat alone in the room. Thomas still wasn't back and I didn't know what else to do except go to Alex's room. But she wasn't here...but I still found myself walking to her room. The door clashed open and I peered around the place. It was exactly as I remembered it, but it was missing the best part: Alex. I saw the basket of alcohol I left her. There was a bottle of whiskey and half bottle of vodka. I picked it up and placed it on her desk. I pulled out the whiskey and found a note on the bottom:

_To my best friend: I was saving these 2...1 and a half...bottles for us to party with. Love, Alex. _

"Thanks, Alex. Cheers…"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed, I think I'm actually done with this story because I think it;s enough to lead into The Burn of Radiation. Please comment or PM me if you have questions, comments, suggestions, concerns, or something. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
